Quinque 8: Rebirth
by cmakintosh
Summary: Dr. Zin puts a contract out on Jonny's head.


Disclaimer: Everyone who has been on the show The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest belongs to HB and everyone you don't recognize belongs to me. 

**Prologue**

The year is 2015. The world as we know it no longer exists. 

In 2003, Ezekial Rage launched nuclear bombs from China at Cairo, London, Moscow, and Tokyo. The targeted cities retaliated before asking questions. By 2005, the world economy had collapsed, and the United States government fell apart. The former superpower has split into two warring halves, Dulab and Zinja. 

The new America is one of hardships and struggles. Warfare has decimated most of the population between the ages of 35 and 65 and has drained the continent of its natural resources. The young and hardy have quickly risen through the ranks to become the new leaders. They are strong, smart, and willing to do anything they have to if it means the end of the war. 

Dulab, consisting of the former states of Ohio, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, South Dakota, and Montana, is dedicated to upholding life as they knew it before the war. They are led by Commander Bennett and Roger "Race" Bannon, men well acquainted with military expeditions. Zinja, made of the states of Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Utah, Colorado, and Kansas, has fallen under the rule of a madman named Dr. Zin. Zin's ultimate goal is global domination, starting with the fall of Dulab. 

The Dulabian's fight back courageously. They have organized Task Forces composed of their best young freedom fighters. As Quinque, the most elite Task Force, Jonathan Quest, Jessica Bannon, Alexander Anderson, Ashley Ray, and Dion Jennings fight to defend and expand the Dulab territory against Zin. Quinque is passionately determined to resurrect the world they once knew. 

**Quinque #8: Rebirth**

Jonny Quest's blonde hair waved in the wind as he drove down the highway at eighty-five miles per hour. It was a beautiful day in Columbus, OH and completely out of season for late November. The temperature had climbed up into the high sixties and the sun was shining. He gave a small sigh of contentment and sang along with the Barenaked Ladies. The CD twirled to an end and Jonny slightly leaned to his right to eject the disk. 

Something whizzed by his head and continued right on through the windshield, finally embedding itself into the concrete right in front of the car. Automatically, Jonny ducked his head while his eyes scanned the trees to either side of the road. He didn't see any movement, nothing to tell him where the bullet might have come from. Well, from the bullet's trajectory, he knew it had to have come from somewhere behind him. Stepping on the gas pedal, he urged the jeep past the one hundred mile per hour mark. If he was going to be a target out here, he certainly wouldn't make himself an easy one. He just wished he didn't feel quite so alone and vulnerable. 

From the trees to his right, shots rang out and Jonny instantly jerked the wheel to the left. The bullets crashed into the pavement, and small slivers of concrete cut Jonny's head and neck. He straightened the wheel and watched as the speedometer crept up past a hundred and thirty. Those last shots hadn't been aimed at him, but the tires of the car. All he could do now was hope to outrun any other snipers that might be out there. 

A tense fifteen minutes later Jonny pulled up in front of Intelligence Command headquarters. Jumping out of the jeep without even bothering to open the door, he ran to the doors that just might take him to safety. 

"Mr. Quest!" Sampson, one of the guards, called out as Jonny neared. "What's wrong?" 

Jonny could only shake his head as he tried to catch his breath. He stopped in front of them, bent over and breathing heavily. 

Sampson and his partner, Orchard, exchanged worried glances at the sight of Quinque's bloodied leader. Orchard reached for a nearby telephone to call security as Sampson glanced around, searching for anything that could have caused Jonny to react like this. 

A reflection of metal in the bright sun warned him and he tackled Jonny just as a bullet slammed into the pillar where Jonny's head had been just a second ago. Jonny and Sampson both scrambled to their feet as Orchard pulled his own gun free of its holster. 

"Get him inside," Orchard commanded. 

Making sure that his own body would take any bullet aimed for Jonny's back, Sampson pushed Jonny into the headquarters' building. Once inside, Sampson grabbed his gun and motioned for Jonny to fall to the floor. Jonny's eyes blazed in anger as he made his way away from any windows. More security guards were spreading out around the building, searching for any sign of the mysterious shooter. After five full minutes of silence, Sampson stood and held out a hand to help Jonny up. 

"Mind telling me what's going on, Apollo?" Sampson wondered, putting his gun away. 

Jonny shrugged and then grimaced as the adrenaline in his body lowered enough for him to start feeling the pain from numerous wounds. "I wish I knew." 

Sampson glanced at the young man, worried. "I think someone better have a look at you." 

"Have whoever you get meet me in Sultan's office," Jonny instructed, already moving toward the elevators. 

All Sampson could do was nod and then pick up the phone. 

Jonny was thankful there were no mirrors in the elevator. He knew he was bleeding from at least a dozen minor scratches, and that at least one of the bullets had grazed him across the top of his left shoulder. His whole body just hurt. And the worst part of it was that he had no idea as to why he was suddenly part of the hunting season. 

The elevator doors opened and he made his way down the hall, glad that there was no one in sight to comment upon his appearance. It was going to be hard enough trying to explain everything to Sultan. Knocking on Sultan's door, he waited until he heard a muffled, "Come in," and entered, quickly closing the door behind him. 

Hadji Singh looked up from some paperwork and gasped when he saw his brother's condition. 

"Jonny, what happened?" 

Jonny collapsed into the nearest chair. "Someone's decided that I make a great moving target," he quipped. 

"I'll call a doctor," Hadji started. 

"Don't worry about it," Jonny interrupted. "One of the guards downstairs is already taking care of that." 

As if to prove his words, someone knocked on the door and Sultan immediately let the person in. A middle-aged man by the name of Dr. Youngstown stood outside and Hadji motioned for him to step into the room. Upon seeing Jonny, the doctor rushed to the chair and instructed Jonny to remove his shirt. 

Groaning at the movement, Jonny did as instructed, slightly shaking his head at the bloody and torn shirt. 

"Now, my friend," Hadji said as the doctor probed at Jonny's wounds. "Will you please tell me what happened?" 

Jonny took a deep breath and then told his brother everything that had happened to him on the way to IC headquarters. When he was done, Hadji sat quietly, turning over all the information in his mind. 

"This is most worrisome," Hadji admitted after a long pause. "Like you, I have no idea as to why someone would want to kill you. I think we should call Race." 

"I'll agree with you on that one," Jonny said. He drew a sharp breath as the doctor placed a strip of gauze over a particularly tender cut. "I'm going to look like Frankenstein when you're done," he commented with a grin. 

"You'll probably going to feel like him for the next few days, too," Dr. Youngstown replied seriously. He looked at Jonny's shoulder. "I'm afraid that this one is going to need stitches." He handed Jonny a handful of gauze. "Keep pressure on that shoulder. I'm going to go downstairs and get what I need to sew you back together. I'll be right back." 

Jonny nodded and then looked over at Hadji who was hanging up the phone. 

"Race will be right down," Hadji said. 

"I just wish I knew what was going on." Jonny sighed. "And here I thought the day was shaping up so well. I got to sleep in, the weather is doing its really pretty thing, there was going to be lunch with Jessie, spend this afternoon with some friends . . . " He sighed again. "And then this. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me, Hadj?" 

Hadji couldn't help but laugh. "You know you are a magnet for trouble, my friend." 

Just then Race walked into the room, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Jonny. "How are you doing, Apollo?" 

Jonny gave him a weary grin. "I've been better, as I'm sure you can imagine." 

"What happened? Sultan only told me a little when he called." 

Quickly Jonny told him exactly what he had told Hadji not long ago. When he was finished, he narrowed his eyes and frowned. 

"Hadji, I want you to get in contact with any member of Peacekeeper that you can. I know that you're not their coordinator, but this is definitely a Quinque matter. From what I can tell, those people were gunning for Jonny specifically. And if anyone will have heard anything about it on the streets, it will have been Peacekeeper. Start with Aaron McMillian --he's helped us in the past." 

Hadji nodded and Race turned toward Jonny. Dr. Youngstown had returned in the middle of the story and was finishing stitching Jonny's shoulder. "And you," Race started, "I wish I could tell you to stay here at IC headquarters until we have this whole thing figured out." Jonny looked up in alarm. "But I know you won't listen to me if I try. So all I can say is be careful." 

"And try not to do anything much with this arm for the next forty-eight hours," Dr. Youngstown entered. 

"Make sure you have your cell phone on you at all times," Race continued. "And make sure you get enough to eat and drink to help replace some of that lost blood. I'll have Hadji call you if we find anything out." 

"I'll be careful, Race," Jonny said. He looked down at his body as Dr. Youngstown started packing up his medical supplies. "I don't suppose anyone has an extra shirt, do they?" 

Hadji walked over to a closet and tossed Jonny a loose, white shirt. "Here you go, my friend. All I ask is that you try to keep it in one piece." 

After Jonny had slid the shirt on over his head, he glanced down at his watch, noting the time. "I've got to go meet Jessie for lunch," he stated, getting to his feet. 

Race crossed his arms and leaned against the front of Hadji's desk. "Come back here after lunch and see if we've found out anything more." 

Jonny nodded. "Yes, Race." 

He could feel Hadji and Race's eyes on him as he left the office. Rolling his shoulder, he winced at the pain that ran down his arm. He would have to take Dr. Youngstown's advice and be careful with the arm for a few days. Which might not be as easy a proposition as it sounded with people trying to kill him. 

He thanked Sampson and Orchard for their assistance as he left the building, and started down the street to the small café where he was going to meet Jessie. His thoughts were mainly on what had happened earlier as he tried to make sense of something that was, at the moment, completely senseless. For a moment he wondered if he should call some of the members of Quinque and let them know what was happened, but then shook his head. There was no need to pull them into this yet. More than likely there would be plenty of action for them to jump right into later. Besides, Ashley was still trying to deal with what Zin had done to her sister, Laurie. Dion and Xander were spending time with a friend of theirs who was in the hospital. Compared to some of the psychological damage Zin had done to the small group, Jonny's current predicament meant nothing. 

Behind him he heard a car turn onto the street. That was one good thing about the fall, Jonny thought with a very small grin, it had taken care of traffic jams. Cars were rare specimen, especially at the rate of which the fossil fuels were being used. He knew that within the next ten years, cars would probably be rendered useless. Already some of the scientists in Intelligence Command had turned their attention to developing a car that ran off the solar energy from the sun. 

There was a squeal of tires and Jonny glanced over his shoulder to see the car coming straight toward him. For a split second, panic held him still and then he started running toward an alley. He hoped that if he could get out of the path of the car, the driver would just keep going past. And once the driver was past, Jonny would gladly call Quinque. He was just about to duck into the alley when a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed his right arm. Jonny was twirled deeper into the alley. Whoever had grabbed him roughly let go of his arm, and Jonny stumbled, knocking over some trashcans and falling to the ground. Stunned, Jonny shook his head and then somersaulted backwards in time to get out of the way of the person's foot. 

Rising quickly, Jonny blocked a punch and threw one of his own. The man leaned back enough for Jonny's fist to go flying by and then hit Jonny in the stomach. Jonny doubled over, his breath knocked out of him.

Real smart, he thought to himself. _And if you had been in top form, you never would have left yourself open like that_. 

Jonny tried to make himself move as the man grabbed his hair, forcing his head up, and then threw him against the side of a building. His head hit the wall with a decided thump and sharp pain flared up throughout the back of his head. He slumped to the floor of the alley, his vision blurring. The man pulled out a pocketknife and started toward Jonny, his fingers releasing a six-inch blade. Jonny tried to scramble to his feet, tried to do anything, but his battered body refused to listen. 

Just then a shot rang out and the man with the knife silently fell to the ground. Jonny looked toward the mouth of the alley and saw a figure with red hair holding a smoking gun. 

"Jessie," he whispered, closing his eyes. 

The next thing he knew, Jessie was calling his name. "Jonny, wake up. Come on, wake up." 

There was relief in Jessie's green eyes as she met his blue eyes. For a confused moment he wondered why his mattress was so hard before he realized he was lying on an alley floor. And then the day came back to him. 

"Stay with me, Jonny," Jessie commanded. "There's an ambulance on the way." 

"Jess . . . " he started. "Sorry about lunch." 

Jessie gave a small laugh. "More than likely you've got a concussion and you're apologizing for missing lunch. You're just lucky Hadji called me and told me what was going on. Otherwise you'd probably be as dead as the other guy." 

"Hadj know what's going on?" His words were slurred lightly. 

"Not yet," Jessie admitted. "But he's working on it." 

They both perked up at the sound of sirens drawing near. Jessie got up and made her way to the front of the alley so that the ambulance driver would know where to find them. Soon the street was filled with red flashing lights. It didn't take long for the paramedics to put Jonny onto a stretcher. Jessie climbed into the back of the ambulance with him and then they were off for the hospital. 

* * * 

An hour later all of Quinque was gathered around Jonny's bed. Ashley, Xander, and Dion watched their leader struggle to sit up, concern plain in their eyes. 

"Have we heard anything from Hadji?" Xander wondered. 

Jessie shook her head. "Not yet. I told him about the latest attack and he said he'd get back to me." 

"Why would someone be trying to kill Jonny?" Dion asked. 

"Well, we know of one person who would definitely love to see his death," Jessie replied. "But this just isn't Zin's style." 

"Apparently it is this time." Quinque turned to see their coordinator standing in the doorway of the room. "Zin's put a contract on Jonny's head." 

Ashley blinked. "What?" 

Jonny closed his eyes, silently wishing the room would stop spinning so wildly. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then looked at Hadji. "Do you know anymore?" 

"Big Mac dug this all out for me," Hadji said. "Zin has created an open contract to anyone who can kill you and bring him your middle left finger as proof." 

Jessie paled. "I'm guessing there's some kind of reward for this work." 

Hadji nodded. "Right now Apollo is worth five hundred thousand dollars." 

Xander lifted an eyebrow. "That's quite a bit of money." 

"Where did Zin get that kind of cash?" Ashley questioned. 

Hadji shrugged. "I have no idea. But that's enough money to make sure every bounty hunter who resides in the country would want to take a shot at Jonny." 

Jonny cursed under his breath. "What do you think I should do?" 

"For now, stay here in the hospital. You could certainly use the rest, and you need the time to heal. Race has two guards standing outside the room, two guards circling the hospital itself, and four guards up on the roof. It will take a lot of work to get into this room. You'll be safer here than anywhere else in the city. After that, it will be up to you." 

Jonny sighed. "I guess I have some things to think over." 

"Quinque will also pick watches and stay here," Jessie informed. "We'll trade off every four hours until Jonny is out of here. I'll take the first watch --the rest of you work out what order you want, and let me know." 

Quinque nodded. Jonny remained silent, not liking the idea of having to be watched, but understanding the need. He would be next to useless against any future attacks in his weakened condition. 

"I'll go back to IC and talk to Race about everything I have learned," Hadji said. "If he has anything to add, I'll give you a call, Caroline." 

Jessie nodded. "I'll be sure to leave my cell phone on." 

Hadji nodded and then smiled at his brother. "Sleep well, Jonny. I'll be sure to come by after work today." 

"Thanks, Hadj." 

"Anytime, my friend." 

Five minutes later, only Jonny and Jessie were the only ones left in the hospital room. Jessie sighed and slung her feet over the side of a chair. 

"What are you going to do?" she asked. 

Jonny laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep." 

When he awoke, Ashley was sitting in the chair where he had last seen Jessie. 

"Good evening," Ashley said when she saw his open eyes. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Jonny wondered. 

"About six hours," she replied. "And everything's been nice and quiet. None of the guards have reported seeing anyone suspicious out and about." 

"That doesn't mean it's over," Jonny commented. 

"Oh, not by a long shot, I'm sure." She paused. "Sorry, that was a terrible choice of words." 

Jonny gave a weak grin. "That's all right, Ash. Did Race have any input into this whole situation?" 

"He didn't have anything to say that Hadji hadn't already told us. His whole speech pretty much said that you would be safest here, and that you were never to be left alone until this is finished." 

"I hate hospitals," Jonny said, glancing around the stark white room. 

Ashley laughed. "I have yet to meet a person who just loves them. Besides." Her voice dropped. "It's not very much fun having a friend in one either." 

"How's Laurie doing?" Jonny asked quietly. 

"Better. She said she'd try and stop by later today after she got done at the lab." 

"She's working down in the lab?" 

"Uh huh." Ashley nodded. "She's acting as my assistant, actually." 

"Really?" Jonny smiled. "I didn't know she was a scientist." 

"Like me, she knows quite a bit about electronics." 

"I'm glad to hear she's doing better. She deserves a good life after all that she's been through." 

"We all deserve a good life," Ashley said. "We all have seen more things than any person should ever have to see." 

Jonny couldn't argue with her, not when she spoke only the truth. 

* * * 

The next day, Quinque, Race, and Hadji were gathered in Jonny's hospital room. Jonny was sitting up in the bed and greeted everyone by name as they entered. 

"My friend, have you decided what you want to do?" Hadji asked after everyone had settled. 

Jonny nodded slowly. "Yes, I have. I think we can safely say that Zin will no longer tolerate my presence." 

"That's an understatement," Jessie interrupted. 

Jonny shot her a dark look and then continued, "So I think it best that I, again, disappear from his eyes." 

"You're just going to leave?" Xander wondered. "What about Quinque?" 

"I didn't say that," Jonny replied. "I have a plan." 

By the time Jonny was done explaining his thoughts, everyone in the room was smiling. 

* * * 

Xander yawned and glanced over at the still figure on the bed before him. With a sheet pulled up to the top of his neck, all Xander could really see was bright blonde hair and the scar running down the figure's cheek. He wondered how long it would be until the next assassin took his chance and tried to kill Jonny. The sound of footsteps made Xander turn in alarm. But it was only a doctor. 

"Did Dr. Youngstown go home for the day?" Xander asked. 

"Yes," the doctor grumbled. "I'm Dr. Meck." He glanced at the chart on the end of the bed. "How has he been?" 

Xander shrugged. "He's been asleep the whole time I've been here." 

Dr. Meck nodded and pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his white coat. "That's good, he needs the rest." 

Xander nodded, his suspicion rising. "What is that you're about to give him?" 

"Just some morphine to help control the pain," the doctor replied. 

Suddenly Xander felt a sharp prick and he turned to see another doctor pulling a syringe out of his arm. Almost immediately his eyelids grew heavy and his thoughts turned slow. 

"What . . .?" Then he knew nothing but darkness. 

* * * 

"Today the world mourns the death of Jonathan Quest, the son of Dr. Benton Quest and leader of the Task Force known as Quinque," the newscaster said. "Two unknown men entered into his hospital room and injected him with a lethal amount of mercury." 

Jessie hit the mute button on the television and turned toward her companion. "Congratulations, Apollo. You're dead again." 

Jonny nodded. "Was Ashley able to hack into Questworld?" 

"I sure did." 

Jonny and Jessie turned to see Ashley, Xander, Dion, Hadji, and Race standing right outside the door of Jessie's house. 

"Come on in, everyone," Jessie invited. 

"You were saying?" Jonny looked at Ashley. 

"I was able to get into Questworld. If Zin should scan the finger into Questworld for a DNA scan, it will match." 

Jonny nodded though his thoughts weren't really on the conversation anymore. They had taken the body of the man Jessie had shot in the alley, put on a wig and applied make-up for a scar identical to Jonny's. Quinque guessed that those trying to kill Jonny probably wouldn't know what he really looked like, and that those two things should be enough to convince anyone that it truly was Jonny in the bed. 

Race sat down on the couch next to his daughter. "I hope to see you all at Jonny's funeral. We're going to cremate the body, and then spread the remains over the Quest compound in Maine." He looked at everyone. "It doesn't go out of this room that Jonny is still alive." 

They all nodded. 

"What about the media?" Dion asked. 

Race sighed. "I was able to use Jonny's supposed death as a means to convince Bennett that the identity of any Task Force member should not be released to the media. From this day forth, there will be no pictures of any Task Force member and call signs will be used in place of real names in all articles. We can't do anything about those already in Task Forces, but we can help protect any newcomers." He shook his head. "I don't want to see anything like this happening again in my lifetime." 

"So Bennett doesn't even know Jonny's still alive?" Ashley questioned. 

"Only us seven," Race replied. "And let's keep it that way. Publicly Jessie is the new leader of Quinque. Out on the field, Jonny will still be the one to listen to. But to everyone else, he has to be the new member who took Apollo's place. If anyone recognizes him, do your best to persuade them they're wrong. There are going to be some people who will know Jonny. That's going to happen, just do the best you can." 

Jonny nodded and Jessie grabbed his hand. She knew it was going to be hard for him to bury another life. 

Race turned to look at Jonny. "Have you decided upon a new call sign?" 

"Yeah," Jonny said softly. "I have." 

"So what's it going to be? Zeus?" Xander joked. "God?" 

"Donn," Jonny replied. 

"Donn?" Ashley raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing there's a story behind this one." 

"Donn was the Irish god of the dead," Jonny explained. "But more than that, he was also the god of rebirth." 


End file.
